


this smells interesting...

by HisParadiseLost



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Exactly 1000 words, F/F, Just for funsies, One Shot, Perfume, SuperRojasCorp, detective nia nal, kind of smut?, like nothing too graphic but there is some smut, well maybe im bias, wrote this at 2 am but i promise its good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisParadiseLost/pseuds/HisParadiseLost
Summary: "I accidentally used Andrea’s perfume instead of yours. Nia and Alex gave me weird looks."-1000 word SuperRojasCorp one-shot where Kara using the wrong perfume piques Nia's interest.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas, Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 223





	this smells interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a good title hfssnjk. I challenged myself to write this in exactly 1000 words with the prompt "you smell like perfume" and this is the result, hope you enjoy!
> 
> to my usual readers: I know I have like 5 stories I need to update and I keep making one-shots instead I am so sorry I have like 30 more wips I might work on, I have commitment issues I'm doing my best jfgfdeguj

“You smell like perfume,” Alex observed.

“It’s, uh, Lena’s. You know I was there before coming here.” Kara stood a bit straighter and hoped her sister wouldn’t catch her lying.

Dreamer laughed and scrunched her nose. “Gross, you were trying to hide the smell of your activities!” She winked and took a curious whiff. “Smells expensive alright. Did Lena get a new brand? I don’t recognize this one.” She smelled again. “But it does sort of smell familiar.”

Supergirl nervously stepped back. “I don’t know. Alex said to come right away, so I rushed over here - I wasn’t paying attention to what I grabbed! So, what’s the emergency, Agent Danvers?”

Alex and Nia exchanged looks at Kara’s skittish behavior but didn’t say anything. After all, there was a rampant Woolly Mammoth in the city.

(Sara swore it wasn’t the Legends fault. Alex wasn’t sure who else it could be but she didn’t say anything)

Once everything was said and done, Supergirl flew back to Lena’s apartment where she and Andrea were watching Netflix on their bed while still completely naked.

“Welcome back. How did it go, darling?” Lena asked as she moved over so Kara could belly-flop onto the bed.

“Mm it went fine. I accidentally used Andrea’s perfume instead of yours. Nia and Alex gave me weird looks.”

The hero sped into clothes then belly-flopped onto the bed.

“See? My perfume has the best smell,” Andrea teased the brunette.

“They were probably wondering where the new scent came from.” Lena rolled her eyes then addressed Kara. “Do you think they suspect anything?”

“No. We’ve been really careful about everything.”

Andrea traced patterns onto Kara’s back. “Why are we keeping everything a secret again? It’s so unfair seeing you and Lena flirt all over  _ my _ building while I have to stay off to the side and act indifferent. You two can snog each other at L-Corp all you want, but no one gets to kiss  _ me _ in my office.”

The blonde turned over and took Andrea’s hand. “Is someone jealous?”

Lena ran her hand up and down the CEO’s bare arm. “You want Kara to bend you over your table and take you right then and there after a meeting?”

“Too bad your office is see-through. You give me sex eyes during those boring meetings, I’m surprised no one has called you out on it,” Kara played along.

Kara knew what Lena was trying to do. Andrea had recently entered their relationship and she felt insecure at times. She knew Lena and Kara loved her, but she was afraid their love for each other would outweigh their love for her.

They didn’t want to go public with their relationship until they were stable and comfortable with it. The three of them had never been in a polyamorous relationship, so they were figuring everything out together. It took a lot of communication and patience, but it was worth it.

“I should go over tomorrow. Take you into an empty room and fuck you while Kara listens from her desk. Imagine her trying to work but all she can hear is you moaning on my fingers.”

Andrea whimpered and Kara let out a low moan. They  _ really _ liked that idea.

-

“These walls aren’t sound-proof, ‘Drea. You need to be quiet,” Lena husked into her ear. “Kara can hear you just fine.”

Andrea forcefully bit her lip. She was cold-hearted and stoned faced, yet here she was bent over a table begging for the infamous CEO of L-Corp to fuck her harder in a random unlocked office. The thought of someone walking in on them made Andrea moan louder.

Lena had to clamp her hand over her girlfriend’s mouth when she came. She smirked in satisfaction and offered her fingers to the older woman. Andrea took the long digits in her mouth and sucked them clean. Lena was beyond turned on and she bet Kara was too, but she could wait her turn.

Both businesswomen fixed their appearance quickly. Andrea pulled out her perfume and sprayed them to mask the scent of sex. Lena walked out of the office first.

“Good afternoon, love,” she greeted Kara.

“Good afternoon.” Her voice had an edge to it and Lena noticed she had two recently broken pens on her table.

“Want to come to L-Corp for lunch? I haven’t eaten yet.”

“She already went to lunch. I’m not sure if Ms. Rojas would let her go again,” Nia informed. Kara looked betrayed by her words.

Lena chuckled. “That won’t be a problem.” Andrea came out of the elevator and started to walk through the bullpen. “Hey, Andrea, do you mind if I steal Ms. Danvers for some time? Look at how stressed out you’ve got her.”

Andrea blushed at the underlying message. “As long as she turns in her article on time.” She turned on her heel and walked into her office without another glance.

“See? Now come on, darling. I’m famished.”

The couple left in a rush. A strong perfume scent lingered in the air which Nia recognized as the one Kara had on yesterday. It must have been Lena’s, but it still smelt strangely familiar - almost as if she smelled it in the office before.

She shook her head and went back to work. She was overthinking it.

-

A week later, Nia was sitting in Ms. Rojas’s office alone after hours. She was supposed to discuss an article with her boss, but she hadn’t shown up yet. Bored after half an hour of waiting, the reporter started to look around the office. There was a brown bottle of perfume that Nia curiously sprayed. Was that what she had been smelling?

Nia sat back on the couch and looked up the brand. Just as she found it, Andrea, Kara, and Lena entered the office holding hands and laughing. When they spotted her, they all froze.

“I knew it wasn’t Lena’s perfume!” She cheered. “But who knew you had a thing for banging your bosses, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my [my tumblr](https://timelords-angel-is-sherlocked.tumblr.com/) or not idk have a good day, ty for reading :)


End file.
